


Insert Chapter Name Here

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, No Smut, Percy Jackson References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: I promise this isn't shitPlot= Sam, and Dean come across a murdering SatyrI was reading Percy Jackson 'Lightening Thief' and this just came to meI'm just using the name Grover that is the only Percy Jackson reference
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 8





	Insert Chapter Name Here

They'd been on the case for days with barley any leads, they'd never come across a creature like the one they were hunting and they were close to giving up

Multiple missing people, disappearing at random- no pattern but there bodies seem to show up exactly 3 days later with most of it's parts missing

Heart, liver, lungs etc

They assumed that the creature was eating them of course but it didn't really give them any solid leads

Until-

"Satyrs" Sam said suddenly as he read through a Greek mythology book, Dean frowned around his burger "Satyr's- they're shape shifters half goat half human- I mean no one has seen them in over a hundred years but.."

"What do they have to do with this?"

"There's tons of lore about them- some even say that they eat human body parts-well only the real crazy ones they usually stick to plastic, aluminum- that kind of stuff" He elaborated "They're real partiers too-they like music, wine, and women.." Sam trailed off weirdly

"What?.."

"All the victim's frequented the same bar in town- remember that guy we talked to the- the bartender" Sam said; the guy was real sketchy he seemed kind of jumpy but he did say that he had felt bad for the victims

Dean took a sip of his coke "Don't you think we'd notice if the guy had horse legs?"

"Goat legs" Sam corrected and Dean rolled his eyes "They're shapeshifters Dean they can change their appearance at will" The bartender had short and curly light brown hair match that with piercing green eyes, and his ears were abnormally pointy, he was very distant but polite

Dean sighed "So where do we find this thing?"

"Well they're pretty secluded.. so maybe the woods"

"..Great"

-

So they set a trap in part of the woods they knew that the bartender would walk on

They both hid behind trees watching as Grover stood on the fishnets and was caught up hanging in the air

"What the!-" He fumbled around and Sam and Dean revealed themselves

"Hey Grover" Dean said and he frowned "FBI agents?"

Sam tsked "Guess again"

"You're- hunters?!"

Dean shrugged "Sorry dude" He said "So what do say we have a nice chat about all the people you've murdered?"

"I didn't kill anybody!"

Sam shook his head "You're gonna have to do better than that"

The guy seemed really scared he was a stuttering mess "Oh god-Loki was right"

Sam furrowed his brows "Did you just say Loki?- like the god?" Sam looked at Dean "Dean- sidebar- now"

Sam whispered "He knows Loki Dean- he knows _Gabriel_ "

"Or it could be the real Loki- I mean they switched all the time"

"Still I think Gabe might know him" Sam pressed, Dean raised his brow "So?- we caught the bad guy" He pointed to the creature trapped up in the fishnet

"But we're still missing the girl, and I don't think he's gonna tell us where she is"

They took Grover back to bunker since the town they were hunting in was only an hour away from Lebanon Kansas and they put him in the dungeon so that they could get Gabriel

"You called him 10 minutes ago where is he?" Sam asked Dean, "I don't know?- you try"

"What why me?"

"Don't act like you two haven't been running around my back Sammy, you get random hickie's every week- and you aren't one for casual sex"

Sam scoffed "You did not find out it was Gabriel from that" Dean sighed "Fine Cas told me, he could feel that you'd been molested by the guy"

"Gabriel did not _molest_ me we haven't even had sex- just a couple dates"

"Wait you actually _like_ the guy?"

Sam shrugged shyly "Yeah well Gabe doesn't make fun of the things I like and he actually listens- if you actually got to know him then you might like him"

"Yeah I highly doubt that" Dean eyed his brother "Were you ever gonna tell me?" Sam sighed "Doesn't matter" He stood "I'm gonna call Gabe" He muttered and headed to his room

One quick prayer and Gabriel was right in front of him "You called?" He smirked

Sam smiled down at the angel happy to see him "Hey" He said, "Dean wasn't kidding earlier when he called we need your help"

"With what?"

Sam took Gabriel to the war room and they explained the whole situation to him well _tried_ to it was pretty confusing

"And you think I know this Satyr?"

Dean sighed "Just think you _midget_ , his name is Grover"

Gabriel ignored the insult "Dean I was Loki over- wait _Grover?_ "

"You actually knew this thing?" Dean asked and Gabriel's head turned so fast it could've snapped "Grover is not a _thing_ " He said a little angrily "..And yes I did know him, we were..friends- _lovers_ "

Sam's eyebrows shot up and he felt a pang of jealously, "What?"

"So I made out with a Satyr a couple times so what?- it was forever ago" Gabriel waved it off like no big deal "..He knew I wasn't a god- that I wasn't Loki- but he didn't care..and to my surprise he didn't tell"

Gabriel cleared his throat "If a Satyr is killing people it's not Grover"

Sam and Dean rasied their brows, "How do you know that?" Sam asked- trying not to think that maybe Gabriel still carried a torch for his ex lover

"Because- Grover had a brother, Alasdair, they're twins" Gabriel sighed, heavily "Alasdair hated..everything- but Grover loved him more than anything, Alasdair would munipulate Grover and use him- no matter how many times I tried Grover just wouldn't give up on his dickbag brother"

"So you think he's covering for him?"

Gabriel nodded "Hells yeah I do" He said confidently "..Where is he?- I want to see him"

So they took Gabriel to the dungeon, Grover was tied down to a chair, even though it'd been over a hundred years he still looked the same only now he seemed a lot more worn down and not the happy upbeat guy that Gabriel once knew

His legs were now actually legs, he must've changed them when the boys left him alone

"..C'mon Grover after all these centuries I thought you would've learned something" Gabriel untied the satyr much to the Winchester's silent protests

Grover looked shocked to hell- staring wide eyed at Gabriel "Gabriel?- you're still alive?- but I thought-"

Gabe shook his head "Don't believe everything you hear kid" Grover looked at Sam and Dean, "Do you know these humans?"

"Meh- the tall one I'm fond of- the other..call him a distant acquaintance" Gabriel grinned, he didn't have to turn his head to see Dean's obvious eye roll, "Buddy- you've got to stop covering for him"

Grover sighed "He promised he wouldn't hurt anymore people!- he just lost control" Gabriel's looked slightly darkened "Remember the last time he made a promise to you?"

"..That was an accident"

Gabriel scoffed "Him killing your human lover was an accident?- Grover you loved her" He said "You could be doing great things but instead you're still letting him use you"

Grover chewed his lip, "Just tell us where he is"

"Are you going to kill him?..."

Gabriel gave a heavy sigh "..if we have to"

-

"You like him don't you?" Grover said; he was taking them to his brothers hide out, it was dark in the woods and Sam and Dean were following behind the two "The obnoxiously tall one?"

Gabriel chuckled a bit "His name is Sam- and yeah we're sort of..I don't know a thing?"

Grover nodded "Do you love him?"

Gabe sucked in a cold breath "Yes, I do" Grover smiled "I never thought I'd see the day- Gabriel you've gone soft"

Gabriel scoffed resenting the accusation "Soft?- I can still kick your ass mate" Grover laughed "I'm sure you could but you'd be too busy kissing his"

"Okay- you know what I thought this was a friendly conversation and you know what?- I'm feeling slightly attacked here"

Grover stopped in his tracks "We're here" He said quietly, they stood just outside of a small cabin

"She's here?" Sam asked stepping forward closer to Gabriel and Grover, the satyr nodded "Yeah"

But something wasn't right

A very audible "Oof!" Came from Dean as he was hit on the head by a man who bore a striking resemblance to Grover only he had the light brown legs of a goat and curled horns were on his head

Alasdair smirked "Hello _Gabriel_ \- y'know I only wanted the humans but I guess you're just a bonus"

Gabriel swallowed "Alasdair" But he just ignored Gabriel turning to his brother who was weirdly calm "Grover, take the human"

Grover easily complied and he grabbed Sam pulling out a switchblade he had hidden in his jeans pocket

"Grover what the hell are you doing!" Gabriel yelled, eyes stuck on the knife that was held to Sam's throat, Grover shook his head "I'm sorry- he's making me- I can't control it"

"What?!"

"I tried to leave Gabriel- I really did, once many years ago but he used a spell.." A tear ran down his face "You were right"

Gabriel was pissed- no one touched his moose "Oh you son of a bitch"

"Dean stand back" He said voice trembling with angelic undertones, Dean didn't have to think twice before he stumbled out of the way

Suddenly Gabriel's wings spread out from his back all six bright gold and scary as hell "Alasdair- do not test me"

But the Satyr just laughed, he wasn't fazed one bit "Gabriel ever the one with words- you want your precious human alive?- stand down, relinquish yourself unto me"

Sam grunted "Gabe don't do it" Sam knew it was probably not going to do anything knowing Gabriel would do anything and everything for him and that included giving up his own life

"So what's it going to be?- I'm dying to know how having an archangel under my control will be like"

Sam closed his eyes and thought hard, _Gabriel_ _don't_ _\- please you can find some other way_

 _Sam there is no other way,_ Gabriel dropped his blade to the leaves and dirt _Goodbye kiddo_

He rolled his shoulders back and his wings were gone, Alasdair let a low chuckle "Release him" He commanded Grover and his brother let Sam go

Grover backed off just as Gabriel was approaching Alasdair but before he could get his hands on Gabriel there was a loud sound something from behind him it sounding like a bang

His body fell limp onto the ground, he was bleeding from the chest, Sam ran over to Gabriel as fast as he could "What the hell just happened?" Gabriel asked

"I killed him" Grover said, "There are moments when the spell weakens" He stared down at his brothers dead body "Good for nothing bastard ruined my life"

"I am so sorry Gabriel" Gabriel gave his friend a sad smile "It's okay buddy- _we're_ okay"

Dean groaned clutching his head "I'm not!"

-

With Grover finally free of his controlling brother he headed off to start his own life, to do all the things that he was prevented from doing his whole life

They found the girl and Gabriel made her forget everything about what had happened to her, he even healed Dean which the hunter did not thank him for but it didn't really matter

All that did was that Sam was safe

Sam and Gabriel layed cuddling on Sam's bed after some pretty great making out, because after the day they just had they needed the comfort, "..You really would've went with him?- for me?" Sam whispered

Gabriel sighed "I thought we'd already established this kiddo- I'd do anything for you- even going with that dickbag"

"But I didn't want you to"

Gabriel's reply was cut short by a knock on the door "Hey Sammy?- can we talk?" Dean asked from the other side

Sam looked at Gabriel and the archangel just shrugged, Sam got up out of bed, putting on a shirt

He opened the door "-Hey, what do you want?" Dean swallowed "Can we talk?"

Sam was confused but nonetheless let Dean lead him to the war room "Dean what's this about?"

His brother took a deep breath  
"I'm sorry"

"Huh?"

"You were right- I was a dick when you told me about you and Gabriel" Dean sighed "It's great that you have someone Sammy- and I'm happy for you I really am but.. Gabriel isn't the most trustworthy person"

"But...if you love him then I'll try to understand and be more.. _sensitive_ " He forced out

Sam blinked "Really?"

"What are big brothers for?" Dean grabbed his jacket "Okay chick flick moment over, I gotta go"

Sam frowned "Where?" Dean shrugged his jacket on "I have a date with Cas" He rolled his eyes at the look his brother gave him as he grabbed his keys "You're not the only one who has a boyfriend Sammy"

~

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was a little different from what I usually make so I hope you guys liked it
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated
> 
> Ciao🌈!


End file.
